


A Prince and a Cat

by OceanicHome (KomeriMakara)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomeriMakara/pseuds/OceanicHome
Summary: Getting your heart broken can be hard for anyone. Especially a teenager who knows that someone else is in love with them. When two people get their heart broken and they don't even know they're breaking the heart of the one they love, sometimes things can get a little complicated. Very quickly.Adrien/Male Marinette (Marin)





	1. Broken Hearts

If asked, Marin would absolutely state that he hated the plethora of nicknames that Chat Noir came up with for him. In either form. It had started as a confused annoyance but quickly morphed into something more like embarrassment. He wasn’t used to someone showering him with attention, nicknames, and physical affection so often. Not like Chat liked to.

Chat’s attention had been turned to Marin after the Evillustrator incident. He had sent Chat to protect his civilian form from the affections of his poor Akumatized classmate. True to form one of the first things out of Chat’s mouth was some sort of flirtation. He had responded by calling him a kitty which, in hindsight, might have been what set Chat off in the first place with all the ridiculous nicknames. Well, they say hindsight is 20/20.

It had taken a few more incidents before he found the leather-clad hero on his balcony, asking in a soft voice if he could spend time with him instead. Marin had just gotten stood up. Well, sort of, it’s not like Adrien knew that he liked him or how much it would hurt for him to skip out on something as simple as going out for ice cream. However, the sad voice had won him over, letting the cat talk to him and share that he was in the exact same predicament without Marin ever telling him.

Then Marin remembered Chat’s invitation. He was the one who had stood the hero up, knowing damn well how much he adored Ladybug. He felt like an ass, rightfully so he supposed when Chat decided to show him what he’d had set up for him. Seeing the cat so despondent didn’t seem right, it actually made him really sad, especially with the absolutely beautiful set-up that Chat had prepared. Even if he knew leading the poor guy on would hurt so much worse.

He had tentatively started to tell Chat what happened to him then. He wasn’t afraid that he’d judge him for being gay, Chat was openly in love with his partner, who everyone knew was male. Instead, he wondered what he’d think of him for liking Adrien Agreste, a famous model. Probably that he was just another fanatical fan. Instead, he’d been met with sympathetic green eyes, eyes that looked almost guilty when he apologized, but Marin had brushed it off.

The next thing that happened did shock him a little. It took a moment of Chat looking at him with a peculiar expression before he walked over and wrapped him in a warm hug. Marin had stiffened before he felt the tears start to form, arms wrapping around the other’s deceptively thin waist and burying his face into his chest to hide the tears that were streaking down his face. He had a feeling Chat had been crying too, face burrowed into his hair.

When an Akumatized André - the sweetheart's ice cream man - who Marin had unknowingly upset, started to rampage with revenge on his mind, Chat had fled. Marin in his arms in an attempt to get him to safety. It had led to it being hard for Marin to find time to escape and transform.

When Chat was giving him the cold shoulder, he couldn’t even blame him, although he tried to seem annoyed with him. He felt so bad about not going to see him, even if it was just to explain that he wasn’t able to return his feelings. It hurt to know that he had caused him so much pain.

After everything was said and done he did go, explained that he couldn’t return the feeling, but that he’d be happy to spend the rest of the night with him. Chat seemed disappointed, but not crushed. Claiming that he could hope that one day he’d fall for him instead.

Over time Marin had seen an increase of the cat hero coming to see his civilian self, despite his warnings and gentle shooing. Anytime he was about to snap, he could practically see the broken green eyes and feel the tight hug from that night, and he gave. Every time, he gave in to Chat’s neediness, until he realized that he was also clinging to Chat. So he surrendered, but not completely.

The nicknames though, all of the ridiculous nicknames. Prince, pretty one, little one, silly boy, anything that seemed to spring to the cat’s mind at a moments notice. His prince though, that seemed to be a favorite thing to call him. Marin hadn’t stopped calling him kitty either, some part of him clinging to this odd affection even as he tried to keep a good distance.

Sometimes, Chat appeared without a word, hesitantly edging in and close to his side until he was wrapped around Marin’s smaller form. Usually, Marin said nothing, letting the cat take comfort from him while he designed, sewed, even did homework. Marin thought it was all over one night, his mother popping up into his room so suddenly that Chat had no time to hide, to say something and ending up staring silently at the hero clinging with wide eyes to her son’s back in his bed.

However by some stroke of luck, that Tikki laid no claim to, his mother had simply disappeared before coming back with a tray of baked goods and drinks. She set them next to them and smiled sweetly at Chat before wishing them a good night.

He had gotten questioned in the morning, his mother wondering what had happened and insisting to know how long this boy had been sneaking into her son’s room while his father watched them puzzled. His mother hadn’t gotten angry, softening further when she found out that Chat simply came for the company and that he was quiet or helpful, depending on what Marin was doing that night.

Chat had gotten used to being allowed to slip into the bakery after hours, to grab things for the pair of them and for his parents to ask what he needed, or to pop in to say goodnight. Their gentle way of insisting that Marin sleep. All while allowing the feline hero to stay close to their son.

The escalation of this relationship was slow on both of their parts.

Chat only touched where he knew he was allowed, fingers pressed gently against Marin’s stomach.

Marin never pushed for information on why Chat needed him so often in the night.

They both accepted that they needed the other badly.

It wasn’t until Marin’s parents were at some sort of baking convention and Marin was left alone for a few days that things went badly for him. Somehow he had managed to work up the courage to ask Adrien out, and promptly found him flirting with a pretty girl. Of course, he liked a girl, why wouldn’t he? Marin had miraculously remained calm for the rest of the day, eyes dead, but he reacted to others when spoken to.

Adrien had noticed and asked if he was okay and Marin had managed to play it off as being tired, that he’d catch up on his rest when he got home for the weekend. He had barely made it upstairs and into his room when any calm had broken. He had slumped to his floor crying, brokenhearted. The little red and black Kwami had flown out, trying to comfort him as best she could, but she could only do so much. He already knew that he didn’t have a chance, but to have any thought of even trying so quickly cut off felt like he’d been ripped to shreds. She had to hide soon after however.

Chat had come in, apparently having free time and hearing him cry, bounding across the room to try and ask him what was wrong. He had trouble managing to say that he had lost any hope of the person he liked liking him back when he saw the wry smile on Chat’s face. He had forgotten that he’d shot him down as Ladybug the night before. Again.

“I’m so sorry my prince,” He purred out to Marin, pulling him close as he tried to find purchase on slick leather.

“I’m so stupid! Of course, he doesn’t like me!” Marin wailed, tears streaking his face as he pulled him closer and got both somewhat settled onto Marin’s bed, “What could anyone see in someone like me?”

“Your lovely Marin,” He said, hugging tightly, “I was shot down again too… more permanently than I’d like to admit.”

The pain in his voice and the pain in his heart mixed suddenly, he quickly moved to surge up and kiss him. He had always stood by the fact that he didn’t like Chat, that his heart belonged to Adrien, but this seemed so right. The boy that so kindly put him back together each time he broke down in front of him and the boy that he had comforted each time he had turned him down and he had a problem that he couldn’t deal with alone.


	2. Unexpected Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being lonely and brokenhearted can lead to some interesting developments with unexpected actions... and maybe some consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that people are enjoying this, I'll try and get a chapter out every 10 kudos or so. I do have several chapters ready at this point and I'm just trying not to spam them all at once.
> 
> Also, things get a little... risqué in this chapter.

Chat was warm and familiar and didn’t make him freeze in embarrassment every time he saw him. He seemed to have an internal conflict going on when he had kissed him however and when he realized that he hadn’t moved he threw himself back. Hands covering his mouth and apologizing profusely to him.

“Oh God, Chat I’m so sorry!” Marin squeaked, “I don’t know what came over me, I promise I’ll never do that again…”

“Don’t,” He said, voice wild as he pulled his hands away and pressing into a new kiss.

This time it took Marin several seconds before he was tangled around him, tugging on wild blond locks and pulling him down over him as he laid back in bed. He opened his mouth, letting Chat’s hot tongue dip into his mouth and lick. He whimpered, kissing back sloppily and groaning quietly at the feeling of his hands on his sides, so wary of his claws.

He wasn’t sure how long he was pressed to his bed, the boy above him leading him through sloppy kiss after kiss, but he was soon breathless and all he could feel as he pulled away to let him pant for breath was that he was dragging sharp little teeth down his neck and collarbone, leaving bright red marks on his pale skin and that when he made it to his chest he bit down harder.

He seemed wilder now, feral almost, and no part of Marin wanted to try and stop him. The familiar feel of Chat against him was comforting and the wet warmth of his mouth was new and lovely. So he sank into it, into Chat’s aggressive actions and made sure that he understood that he was submitting willingly.

When he found himself quickly losing clothes, he hesitantly brought his hands up to touch his shoulder. Idly wondering if any part of the costume was removable, it all looked like seamless leather to him.

Almost like the suit understood, he found something. A light tug revealing skin as he stripped his torso and groaned. He was all thin, compact muscles. Marin felt him grind against him. For a panicked second he was afraid that he would be disappointed in his lack of experience, but Chat seemed to have just as little skill.

Chat felt good above him, hands firm and leaving marks across his shoulders and pressing into deep kisses that had Marin whimpering into his mouth. This went on for awhile, both boys mouths traveling across skin and leaving small marks.

When they finally started to calm down, they were both a mess. Sticky with sweat and even Chat’s usually messy hair was wilder than normal.

He could feel him standing, eyes closing as he expected to hear his trap door or a window open and for him to escape after everything that happened. When he heard noises he didn’t move until he heard water running. He knew that he hadn’t left anything on so when it turned off he figured that Chat was cleaning himself up, not that he could blame him, he was probably sweaty under all that leather.

He opened his eyes when someone settled down on the bed, watching as he wiped him down with a wet cloth. He looked cleaned up himself, but his suit still hanging loose and gloves off.

When he was done he reached forward, helping him into his suit again and making sure it was put together.

He handed him his gloves and started to search for his belt, soon finding the long, black leather and reached forward to lock it around his waist where it belonged.

“Thank you,” He said, voice soft and slightly uncertain.

“Thank you,” He said back, smiling at him.

He leaned down hesitantly, giving him a soft kiss. They both knew that they didn’t love the other, but… neither of them minded being with the other like this. Even if it was just to soothe the ache.

“Bye Marin,” He said and smiled a little bit as he made sure that he was comfortable, “I’ll see you later.”

He waved, watching him slip up to his balcony and probably off to wherever he went.

He laid there, calming down and staring as it sunk in what he had just done with him. That he, Marin, who couldn’t even talk to his crush normally had just made out with Chat Noir. Then it really hit.

“I just made out with Chat!” Marin’s voice raised in panic, pulling his blankets around his shoulders.

“So you're done now?” He heard a soft voice ask.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin realizes what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said every ten Kudos... but I have no self control and two ready chapters still.
> 
> Also this is really short, more of a filler than anything.

“Oh God, Tikki!” He said, looking around, “What did I just do?!”

He watched her fly out and over to him with a serious look, “I think you and Chat were both heartbroken and needed someone… also your hormonal teenage boys. I’m not surprised that you to ended up doing something.”

“I don’t like Chat like that though!” He said, ignoring the Kwami’s eye roll.

“And Chat loves Ladybug, not you,” She chided, “You two trust each other so much and it makes it easy to lean on each other when you need comfort… of any kind.”

He whined, “But Tikki… I… being with Chat like that was really nice,” He said nervously, “And… I mean… I enjoyed what happened.”

“Maybe you like Chat Noir more than you think?” She offered, smiling at him sweetly.

“I…” He groaned and whined softly when your phone went off.

“Hey, Alya…” He whined, answering the phone.

“Okay boy, I was gonna say that we were inviting you out, but now I’m telling you that we’re going out,” She said, no room for an argument in her voice.

He tried to think about how he was supposed to get out of this, but couldn’t come up with anything so he just sighed, “I guess…”

“And you are going to tell me what happened,” She said forcefully.

He whined again, “Where are we meeting and how long do I have?”

“Let’s meet at the park in a half hour?” She said.

“Okay,” Marin said.

“Seriously Marin,” Alya said with worry, “You sound really upset.”

“It’s okay,” He mumbled, “I’ll be there soon.”

It was slow going, getting out of bed and going to shower. He left without looking in the mirror, hair brushed as he ran down the street.

He got to the park and found Alya sitting with Nino, showing him something on her phone. Probably the Ladyblog.

“Hey guys,” He said, smiling as best you could.

They looked up, smiling for a moment before their expressions turned confused.

“Uh, dude, what happened to your face?” Nino asked slowly.

“My…” He asked slowly, face going pale, “W-what’s w-wron-wrong with m-my fa-face?”

“You have a huge bruise on your jaw!” Alya exclaimed, “Like seriously, did you take another tumble!”

“Uh! Yeah!” He stammered, grateful for the easy out.

“Wait…” Nino looked suspicious, “That doesn’t look like a fall bruise that looks like… that’s a hickey!”

“Dude! Who have you been making out with!” Alya said, standing up to grab his arms, “Did you finally confess? Wait were you making out with Adrien!”

“No! No, it… I didn’t confess…” He mumbled, slumping.

“Uh… then who got enthusiastic enough to leave you all marked up?” Alya asked while Nino watched, “I mean you’ve got others after you I guess. Nathaniel and Luka come to mind.”

“No!” He squeaked again, arms flailing when she seemed to noticed something.

“Wait…” She dragged him to the side with Nino following.

“Alya wha-” He looked almost offended when she jerked Marin’s shirt up and he squeaked.

“Is that a bite mark?” She gasped and Nino stared at the bite now visible on his hip.

“It-it’s not what you think!” He squeaked automatically.

“Uh, boy you were obviously shirtless with someone who wanted to sink their teeth into you… and more than once,” She smirked, tugging the shirt higher.

He finally collected himself enough to pull it back down, flushed and embarrassed. He couldn’t believe that she was being so… actually, he could completely believe it.

“Who was it? Did Chloe sneak attack you?” She teased, baiting you.

He knew it was meant to get a rise, but he couldn’t help it, “No! Absolutely not! I was upset and...”

“You aren’t going to say a thing are you?” She sighed, hugging you, “I’ll find out eventually though, you can’t stop me!”

He did end up spending the day with the couple, their constant teasing and laughter was taken well. Helping him relax with their shenanigans. He was mostly trying to figure out what to do.

Marin liked Chat Noir. He liked Chat. He liked… the boy he had broken the heart of. He didn’t deserve Chat, not by a long shot but… he didn’t want to give up before even trying with him. The problem was he still liked Adrien, so so much. He was sweet and kind and never mocked him for being clumsy. He was unattainable however.

He took a deep breath, going home late and working on homework and designs idly to keep himself occupied. He heard something shuffling behind him sighed. Tikki had been buzzing around, seemingly bored herself. He could practically feel his heart ache with want for both boys.


	4. A Cats Delimma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat realizes what has happened and has to deal with his thoughts on the matter. Plagg isn't helping much though since he just wants them to do whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you, no self control.

Chat went back to his room, eyes wide as he turned back into Adrien. Plagg appeared, immediately calling for his attention so he could have cheese.

“Plagg… what did I just do?” Adrien said, looking at him in panic, “I couldn’t have really just done that!”

“Oh, kissing that boy? Yeah, that happened,” Plagg said, nothing even close to pity in his voice, “But I still need cheese!”

“Plagg! I just made out… with my friend,” He was working himself into a panic, “What exactly am I supposed to do?!”

“Uh… he didn’t seem mad at you,” Plagg said, “So nothing? Or go and talk to him later? He seems like the type that doesn’t mind if you need to talk.”

“Plagg! I can’t just… I love Ladybug,” He tried to explain, “Marin is just my friend!”

“Yeah… you got real friendly with him,” The Kwami said, grinning at him.

“Is this all your going to do?!” He yelled, panic stricken, “Mess with me?!”

“No, but you need to calm down,” He said, having found his own cheese and eating it, “The boy wasn’t mad at you for anything the two of you did together. Also, he kissed you first and you didn’t get mad at him for that so somehow I don’t think he was the slightest bit unwilling during that.”

“That’s not the point Plagg!” Adrien said, growing more panicked as time went on, “The point is that things have gone too far!”

“Oh calm down, he’s nice to you right?” Plagg said, floating away, “He likes you well enough as Chat and he doesn’t know who you really are. So go ahead, take your time. Besides, you were both heartbroken, something was bound to happen.”

“Bound to?” Adrien said, narrowing his eyes.

“What? You want me to believe you’ve stared at his ass platonically?” Plagg said with a grin as he floated out of reach, “Or gotten that goofy look on your face when he laughs for no reason?”

“I have not- I don’t even know what your talking about,” Adrien declared, crossing his arms.

“Kid, how would you describe that guy?” Plagg asked, managing to look innocently curious.

“Marin? He’s… he’s sweet,” Adrien said, smiling slightly, “And incredibly kind. He’d do anything to help someone. He’s even managed to forgive Chloe on several occasions, though they still don’t get along. He’s got a strong will and he’s not afraid to call someone out if they do something wrong. He’s honestly amazing.”

“What about physically?” Plagg edged, while he was still distracted.

“He’s small,” He sighed, looking distant, “And slender. The first time I saw him I thought he was a girl he was so pretty. He’s got the darkest hair and the biggest bluebell eyes.”

“... kid, if you think for one second I’ll believe you feel platonically for him anymore, I’ll never eat camembert again,” Plagg told him dryly, “No one goes on about their friends physical attributes and their personality like that.”

Adrien got flustered, immediately trying to deny the accusation. He was red faced and flailing at the Kwami.

“Just go talk to him,” Plagg sighed, staring at him, “Tonight, once the others are asleep. Aren’t his parents out of town right now anyways? He might even appreciate the company… or are you going to leave him alone?”

That seemed to guilt Adrien, making him stare at the small being before groaning and throwing himself onto his bed. He seemed to be taking his time and thinking things through thoroughly before deciding to actually go and talk to Marin. He didn’t think that things could get anymore awkward between them anyways.

When night fell he turned to Plagg, who to his surprise was still up and watching him with amused eyes.

“Shut up,” He muttered, “Plagg, claws out!”

He went back to the balcony and knocked lightly on the trapdoor. It was how he was used to announcing his presence to the other. He heard some shuffling and it was only a minute later that he was met with nervous bluebell eyes.

“Hello, Chat,” Marin greeted as he stepped away from the ladder, letting the other drop down into his room.

Chat did, moving away from it after closing it and staring nervously at the other boy, “I’m sorry. I’d understand if I made you really uncomfortable with me.”

Most of the stress and nervousness seemed to melt from him when Marin shook his head, expression softening, “I’m not mad chaton, I’m actually glad you came over. Even if it was so I could say something similar. I’m sorry I kissed you out of nowhere like that, I know you love Ladybug… It was inappropriate for me to do that.”

“I… I think it did me some good,” He said slowly, earning a curious look from Marin.

He might not be able to speak his mind as Adrien, but Chat was nothing if not bold enough to do something stupid. He wanted to be around Marin, even if it wasn’t much.

“I think I like you? Even if it’s just a little bit,” He said, looking embarrassed, “No… I know I like you more than a little bit and I don’t want my aggressive nature from earlier to have ruined any chance I have of actually trying with you.”

“I… like you too Chat,” Marin said after a moment, cheeks blazing, “I would like to get to know you better and I quite enjoyed your ‘aggressiveness’ from earlier.”

Marin was hiding his face, barely able to admit that he was fond of Chat and had enjoyed him being aggressive with him.

Chat found himself grinning, “You liked me being aggressive with you?”

Marin got flustered, hands flailing wildly. He couldn’t seem to voice what he wanted to say however and ended up just hiding his face again.

“Oh come on my prince,” Chat purred, walking up to hug him, “Don’t be mad at me.”

“Don’t embarrass me then,” He muttered, hugging back and continuing to hide his face in Chat’s chest.

“But it’s cute when you get all blushy,” He laughed, curling up around the other boy, “I came to offer you some company so long as you didn’t hate me and as you said that you didn’t, so can I stay?”

“Of course,” Marin said softly, “Come on, I want to lay down.”

Chat picked him up, earning a squeal as he brought him to the bed to cuddle up to him. He laughed at him after a moment, kissing him softly. He was stiff under Chat’s arms, only relaxing after Chat started to kiss him back. They both kept things soft and slow for the moment, hands settled across each others bodies.

“I… I really like this,” Marin told him, clinging closely and leaning into him.

Chat kissed him again, muttering softly, “It’s nice, it’s so nice.”

Marin hummed softly at him, leaning into him. Chat relaxed, smiling back and nuzzling against him as they curled together. Neither seemed intent on moving much, occasionally kissing softly.

“This is definitely new for me,” Chat said, giving him a slightly nervous look, “I… does that bother you?”

“I’ve never been with anyone either Chat,” Marin laughed slightly, “Well, I sort of had a date once… I guess? We just went on an ice skating double date? If that’s what it was.”

“What about the Evillustrator?” Chat asked.

“I don’t think that counted as a date,” Marin laughed, “As nice as Nathaniel is, I was never interested in him in that way.”

Chat purred a little, slowly asking, “Ah… what about this ice skating date?”

Chat thought he sounded nervous, but Marin didn’t say anything about it taking a minute as he rested on his chest.

“I… have a friend that I like a lot. He asked me what he could do to ask a girl out on a date,” Marin sighed, Chat rubbing his back as he tried to seem normal, “I suggested ice skating, but he said he’d be too nervous to do that alone… so I offered to go with him, but I didn’t want to go there and feel like a third wheel, so I invited a guy I know to go with me and it was sort of a double date I guess. It definitely seemed like it at the time, but I’ve never seen Luka that way.”

“I see,” Chat said, thinking about the fact that he was the reason for the fact that Marin had gone on an odd double date.

Then he realized that Marin had gone on a date with Luka. Chat wasn’t prepared for the surge of jealousy that hit him. It was worse than the feeling he’d had when actually seeing Luka skating with Marin. Well, maybe not quite, but it had him pressing Marin’s thin body against his own.

“Hey, I just said I don’t like Luka,” He said, laughing softly, “I’m happy with you as you are.”

“... mine,” Chat growled, flushed and nuzzling soft hair, “Mine.”

“Shush you silly cat,” Marin soothed, kissing his cheek, “I’m all yours, Luka is just a friend. If he ever bothers to ask me out, I’ll make sure to tell him I’m already taken.”

Chat growled at the thought of Luka even trying to ask him out. Marin started to laugh at him, it earned a lot of angry little growls from Chat. Marin twisted around to kiss him, peppering kisses across his face softly.

“Silly, jealous minou,” Marin murmured, kissing him more firmly, “I’m not leaving you. I just got you.”

Chat gave him a look, pouting as he kissed him. He twisted his body around and pinned Marin down and kissed him again, groaning softly into his mouth. He tangled himself around him, pressed close as Marin clung tightly back to him.

“Is this going to happen every time I try and talk to someone?” Marin muttered against his mouth.

“Only if they flirt with you,” He muttered into his mouth, licking into it softly, “So your best friend and her boyfriend are about the only ones who are safe.”

He laughed, leaning into the kiss and groaning softly. It seemed like he was happy enough to kiss and be pinned down under the leather clad hero.

Marin wrapped his legs around his waist slowly, grinding against him and whining before stifling the noise into Chat’s mouth.

Neither was sure how long the two of them were tangled together, kissing and pressed together. When they finally pulled apart they looked at each other, Marin flushed and whimpering at him softly.

Chat leaned back, a hand moving and pushing his hair out of his face. He shivered and glanced at him softly.

He gave him a soft kiss, “I need to go home.”

Marin looked sad, whimpering a little before kissing him again, “Okay, I’ll see you later…”

“I’ll be back the moment I can,” Chat promised, thinking of how soon he could escape his house and come back.

“I’ll miss you minou,” Marin said, glancing at him.

“I’ll miss you too, ma souris,” Chat said, earning giggles, kissing him again.

He pulled away from him finally, standing up and giving an exaggerated bow before jumping up and out of the room and across the Parisian skyline, back to his own home.  
Chat collapsed onto his bed, transforming back and staring.

“I didn’t stop it,” Adrien said slowly.

“Nope,” Plagg said, settled onto the pillow.

“I… did it again,” He muttered.

“Multiple times,” The Kwami pointed out.

“And he… agreed to date me,” He finished.

“And you were damn happy about it,” Plagg laughed.

“I… am happy,” Adrien whispered, “I really like Marin.”

“Good, now we get some sleep,” Plagg said, “Then you can moon over the fact that your alter ego is dating him and not you so you can’t do anything at school tomorrow.”

“Fuck!” Adrien yelled, sitting straight up.

 

The next day at school Adrien was already in a pouty mood. He wanted to be able to go and hug Marin, or cuddle up to him, or kiss him. He would have to act like he hadn’t made out with him twice. He was furious that he would be only a couple of feet away and couldn’t do more than look at Marin when he had the chance.

He slumped into his seat and waited, eyes focused on the door. He was almost expecting Marin to be late again. It was so hard to keep his cool when instead Marin skipped in, blue eyes shining as he greeted Alya and Nino before turning to smile and say hello to Adrien.

“Boy, I have never seen you look so happy,” Alya said, grinning at her best friend.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Marin said, lips twitching despite that, “But yes, I am very happy.”

Adrien smothered his smile, listening to the boy behind him.

“Boy, your smiley usually, but this is a whole new level,” Alya argued, “This is like fucking… ecstasy.”

He rolled his eyes a little, shaking his head at her, “I can be as happy as I damn well like.”

“Oof, this is making me as curious as that hickey~” She teased, making Adrien stiffen up in shock.

He had completely forgotten that he had marked up his jaw and neck that first time. Which meant that Marin was trying to keep it a secret, which he’d ask him about later as Chat. He knew that he was being unusually possessive, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like the idea that he wasn’t willing to admit that he was with Chat.

It took a lot of control not to turn around and out them both in that moment. Himself because he couldn’t control himself and Marin would put things together. Marin because he probably had a completely valid reason not to say that he was dating Chat.


End file.
